


Пчелы

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [15]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Пчелы

Калленгтон Ферроу. Онти ненавидел это имя.

Ферроу был одним из подпольных торговцев – у него всегда можно было найти что-нибудь интересное. Помимо этого, Ферроу числился опасным преступником из-за того, что один из видов его товаров – оборудование Империи. Он также никогда не брезговал перепродавать краденое. И чтобы быть до конца честным – хотя бы с собой, Онти никогда не забывал о том, что когда-то работал с ним.

Этим временем он не гордился, но и стыдиться за него не хотел. Дело было только в том, что тогда Онти был молод и не знал, где именно искать контрабандистов. Хотел попасть к ним, а в итоге попал к ворюге Калленгтону.

Сам Калленгтон называл себя «единоличным предпринимателем», хотя все знали, сколько он платит, если выполнять его поручения. Он редко заходил в бар «Нижний Онти», а уж тем более никогда не был в баре «Верхний Онти». Обычно Ферроу обитал на Нижних уровнях Корусанта. Что именно ему приспичило делать на Верхних – для Онти было временной загадкой.

Однако, Онти был не из тех, кто мог легко растеряться. Пока Калленгтон Ферроу медленно шел в сторону барной стойки, Онти уже наливал для него огненный виски.

\- Ого, старик, - сказал подошедший Ферроу, когда увидел, что у того места, где он намеривался сесть, уже стоит стакан его любимой выпивки. – Никак все еще помнишь все мои привычки?

\- Только твои прихоти в барах, остальное – уже твое личное, - здесь Онти лукавил. Он прекрасно знал не только вкусы своих клиентов в баре, но и за его пределами.

Ферроу лишь усмехнулся и начал медленно потягивать свой напиток. Онти заметил у него чемодан небольшого размера – Калленгтон поставил его между своих ног, чтобы с обеих сторон чемоданчик скрывал плащ. Вывод: Калленгтон Ферроу пришел сюда со своим товаром и надеется, что Онти его купит. По габаритам чемодана судить сложно, но вряд ли это что-то имперское. Возможно, краденые драгоценности или малогабаритное оружие. В любом случае, Ферроу уже допил свой стакан и поманил Онти к себе.

\- Раз ты так хорошо помнишь про виски, значит, ты помнишь, чем я занимался, - Онти коротко кивнул. – У меня есть для тебя кое-что интересное.

\- Меня не интересует оружие.

\- А это и не оружие, - Калленгтон подмигнул. – Ну… почти не оружие. Зависит от того, как ты будешь это использовать.

Онти вышел из-за барной стойки и прошел в другой зал, где была дверь кладовой. Калленгтон последовал за ним. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, он улыбнулся одной из своих хитрых улыбок. Товар явно был ненормальным. Хотя и сам Ферроу был таким.

\- Они достались мне по чистой случайности, - начал Ферроу. – В одной из моих вылазок. Ну, ты ведь знаешь, да?

Онти кивнул, а Калленгтон начал открывать чемодан. Внутри оказался целый рой пчел. А если точнее – радиоуправляемых пчел. Онти слышал о таких раньше: их использовали для упрощения жизни на тех планетах, где настоящие пчелы не могли выжить.

\- Ты сказал, что это почти оружие, - сказал Онти, рассматривая одну из пчел вблизи: полностью металлическая, и совершенно отличается от живых пчел.

\- Я сказал: «почти НЕ оружие». Тот, у кого они были раньше, использовал их для атаки на маленькие группы джав, чтобы забирать их барахло. Я, конечно же, считаю это нерациональным использованием такого прекрасного товара, но сам я не в силах найти хорошего клиента.

\- Я знаю, кому мы можем их предложить.


End file.
